


The Mistborn Experience

by NothingRiddikulus



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Steris has a good ol' stim, and they deserve fic, but it didnt feel quite right to tag it as gen, short fic bc i love my freinds, this is? not a shippy fic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingRiddikulus/pseuds/NothingRiddikulus
Summary: Long after they had started to fall in love, and exactly two hundred and forty-seven days after they had consequentially married, Waxillium Ladrian left his wife Steris Ladrian alone in the house to spend the afternoon with a friend.Steris alleviates boredom by indulging in a temptation.





	The Mistborn Experience

Long after they had started to fall in love, and exactly two hundred and forty-seven days after they had consequentially married, Waxillium Ladrian left his wife Steris Ladrian alone in the house to spend the afternoon with a friend. 

Given the opportunity for a rare bit of peace and quiet, Steris paced thoughtfully through their large, airy rooms and hummed to herself. Her mind strayed to the house accounts. But she could not do them. No, no. That was for tonight, with Wax. As tempting as it was, If she took the lovely maths problems for herself then not only might Wax be disappointed but they would have a large gap in their schedule, between dinner and… other things. 

Steris sighed overdramatically to herself. Married life, and in particular married life with a chaos attracting hero like her Wax, apparently meant one got used to being busy. She’d forgotten how to be at leisure. Perhaps she needed a project. A large project. A pet, perhaps. Or… a baby. She giggled. A baby was a large project indeed. 

Steris turned her focus to tidying the room she shared with Wax, but that task did not take her long. Between them they kept their living spaces very neat, so much so that a maid or other hired help was not required. It was a source of pride for the couple. Besides, after Wax’s bad experiences with that Butler of his… Steris shrugged off her shawl and carried it to the wardrobe. It went quickly onto a hanger and was placed with the rest of the outerwear, just before Wax’s jackets. 

Ah, Wax’s jackets. His mistcoat was majestic even on a coat hanger as opposed to the man himself. It made her bounce a little on her toes just to see it, so evocative of her husband that even her hands brushing against the lapels was reminiscent of embracing him. She contemplated pulling it off the hanger and was pulling it towards her when she noticed what was hung up behind it. Her eyes lit up. Now that was a temptation she could indulge in without ruining her routine. 

Twenty minutes later, Steris Ladrian stood in the middle of her bedroom wearing her husband’s priceless family heirloom mistcloak over a soft grey nightgown. She peeked at herself in the mirror and giggled. The nightgown matched the cloak’s tassels rather well she thought, flattening the silky masses off them down over her sides. They were gloriously smooth and brilliantly shiny, and it filled her with joy to hear them ripple and sway and be thrown against each other when she moved. Steris’ eyes darted around. She pulled her hair out of its bun quickly and immediately went red. Now she was a wild ancient mistborn, ready to fly through the wind! And just as she’d hoped she made an adorable one.

Steris took a deep breath in anticipation for the main event, stretched her arms out oh so gracefully, and began to spin. The tassels bloomed out around her, swirling like mist and she laughed and cried out in joy. Spinning was always a pleasure, but the subtle weight of the cloak and sound of cascading fabric added something particularly special to the experience. Tiring a little, Steris ceased her spinning and sharply jerked her body counter clockwise to see the tassels flick from one direction to the other. She breathed happily, cheeks pink.

Then, chest filling with happiness to the point that she could simply not hold it in, Steris flapped her hands, giggling and bouncing as she did so and in that moment so, so happy to be herself. She fell backwards onto the bed and gasped for air, happily exhausted. Her now still hands fizzed from their celebration. Who needed allomancy? Fun shiny tassels were surely the best part of the mistborn experience.


End file.
